


New Threads

by arrow_through_my_writers_block



Series: New Beginnings - Arrow Season 4 [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Light Smut, New Suit, Romance, Speculation, season 4 speculation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-13 10:23:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4518234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrow_through_my_writers_block/pseuds/arrow_through_my_writers_block
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity reveals the new Green Arrow suit to Oliver.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a collection of ficlets I wrote in honor of the new suit, along with speculation as to how the suit was created and how different characters react to it.

Felicity is nervous.

After returning to the newly named Star City, her and Oliver had resided on the outskirts of the team, helping wherever possible and providing council in tricky situations. But with the looming threat of Damien Darhk on the horizon, Oliver has been increasingly irritable, longing to go out in the field. And while they had both agreed from the get-go that he should remain simply a public figure, she had glimpsed his fingers itching for a bow on more than one occasion.  

And she finally gave in.

She had contacted Cisco a week ago with ideas for a new suit and bow. They had brainstormed, emailing back and forth with new additions. This morning she had received the package with the completed items. She refused to open it, adamant that it wasn't her's to open and that Oliver would be the first of the team to see Cisco's handiwork.

So she's waiting in the living room of their new loft, her hands shaking and heart racing. She knows he'll be grateful, that despite his joyful transition into domestic bliss and his love of it, he hasn't been truly satisfied. All the threats and close calls for the team has created a giant elephant in the room that they can't ignore. But this suit is so different from the one he had sported for three years. It doesn't contain Shado's hood, such an iconic and personal piece of Oliver's soul. It doesn't reflect his past and his struggles.

It is something new.

She hears the locks on the front door turning and soon Oliver is standing in the living room, eyeing the box at Felicity's side. He's sweating from his run, his gray t-shirt tight and clinging to his muscles. His brow is raised. "What's this?" he asks, pulling the headphones out of his ears.

"Why don't you open it and find out?" Felicity insists, unable to keep the smile from her lips.

He returns it as he sits beside her and begins to rip the box open. Inside are two separate cases. She tells him to open the longer one first. He flips the latches and lifts the lid, peeking in. "Are you serious?" he asks, staring into the case.

She can see a mixture of excitement and amazement written on his face and shining from his eyes as he pulls out the bow her and Cisco had collaborated on, working to make it the best one Oliver might ever fire. "Do you like it?" she asks.

With the bow in his hand, he turns and smiles. "Of course! This is... wow."

She giggles, her previous nervousness falling away. "Look in the second case."

For a few moments he admires the bow, pulling back the bowstring, testing the intensity and balance or whatever archers look for in their bows. Then he locks it away in the case, giving the lid an affectionate pat before setting it aside. He glances at her before opening the second case.

He stares at its contents for a while, quiet and unmoving. She knows he's recalling their conversations about not getting involved. About being ordinary people the majority of the time. About being a couple with baggage that no one else knows about. And then he grins. "A new suit?"

She nods when he turns to her in shock. "What? Did you think that fancy-schmancy bow was for you to take to the archery range?" She watches him pull the vest out, the hood flopping to the side. It has more padding and no sleeves and she can see him eyeing the enhancements with curiosity. "I figured it might be worthwhile for you to have some armor. After what you've experienced, I think you might agree."

He nods. He inspects the holsters and pockets and everything that her and Cisco had slaved over. By the end, he is silent and his grin has changed to a full smile, much like the one he has sported when he realized it was her in the ATOM suit.

"Before you say anything, try it on."

He obeys, quickly going to the bathroom. She waits in silence, her nervousness returning. She worries about it not fitting or him hating a part of it. She knows the lack of sleeves might have a negative reaction, and that aesthetic choice had been solely hers for the sake of glorious arm porn. She hears the bathroom door open and looks up, finding his face hidden beneath the new hood.

The pants are tight in all the right ways and the bands around his biceps constrict and showcase his muscles and the trails of veins beneath his skin. The vambraces snake up his arms from his wrists and the pauldrons at his shoulders broaden his frame. He is intimidating and commanding and sexy. Felicity's breath catches and her heart races for a completely different reason than before.

Oliver throws back his hood and grins, the sexiness of the whole look doubling. "You want to christen the suit, don't you?" he asks, his voice low and growly... one of her favorite tones.

She walks over to him and trails her hand down his chest to rest at his waistband. "Well, we were never able to with your last suit..."

With a smirk and a tug at her waist, he has her in his arms and she knows for certain that she's going to enjoy the new suit.


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity and Oliver reveal the suit to the team.

 

The team is assembled in a semi-circle around one of the work stations in the new lair, brows raised and bodies tensed. All Felicity has told them is that Oliver went out on patrol alone and that he wanted them gathered for a meeting when he returned. The one who looks most uncomfortable is Diggle. While things have been pretty normal since the couple’s return, John is still on edge around Oliver, both constantly questioning the others’ authority in matters of defense and mission prep. Felicity is ready to send them to separate corners so they can think about their issues, like children.

The security door unlocks and she hears Oliver’s new boots thundering toward the center of the room. When he comes into view, Thea gasps and then whistles. Laurel smiles wide, taking in the whole suit, kind of making Felicity uncomfortable. And John simply smirks, hand flying to his chin in his usual if-I-say-something-I-might-regret-it stance. Oliver comes to stand at the opening of the circle and drops his bow onto the table, then straightens, putting his hands on his hips in a hero stance.

Thea loses it. “Oh my god, Ollie,” she says between laughter. “Got enough armor?”

Before Oliver can respond, Laurel chimes in. “Yeah, none of us have that much padding.”

Thea knocks on one of the pauldrons with a giggle, hearing the hard sound beneath her knuckles. “What is this for, anyways?”

Felicity clears her throat. “I can promise you that everything is _very_ useful. I’ve test it out with my own hands.” Her voice trails off as she recalls the previous evening, gripping those pauldrons for dear life as Oliver carried her over to the kitchen counter, plopping her down on the granite top and ripping her blouse open with a growl. “It is all useful in more ways than one.”

Thea feigns gagging. “Too much info. Filter, Felicity, filter.”

Felicity shakes herself out of her memories and looks at the team. Oliver is trying not to laugh, his cheeks reddening. Laurel’s nose is scrunched as she looks down at the bow resting on the table. Thea is appalled, eyes wide and hands over ears. And Diggle is chuckling, his head shaking. “But… that’s not what I meant!”

But deep inside, she knows she means two very different things at the same time. Her typical thought process. Constant double entendres. She frowns.

“Cisco and I collaborated on this suit and we had all the fabric and padding tested at the lab. And all the holsters can hold and fit multiple different weapons, allowing for versatility based on the mission at hand. And it is gloriously sexy.” She closes her eyes and slaps her forehead, trying to block out the images of her unzipping the pants and gripping the armbands, and the sensation of the armor against her bare chest. “I’m going to shut up now.”

“You guys christened the suit, didn’t you?” Digg asks, his voice thick with his amusement.

Felicity remains silent, her face turning bright red and hot. She shakes her head, mortified.

“Yes,” Oliver exclaims. “Yes we did. Now can we go back to admiring it for its usefulness in the field and not its usefulness in getting me laid?”

The whole team laughs and they begin to examine the holsters, chatting about how it is definitely an improvement from his last suit. Digg and Oliver begin debating whether to hide a gun in one of the pockets and Laurel is eyeing the vambraces, clearly intrigued. Thea is wiping her hands on her jeans jokingly but admires her brother affectionately.

But Felicity just continues to look mortified, unable to get herself out of the memories of the night before. She goes to her desk and begins running scans and security tests, keeping herself away from the team. Then her phone buzzes in her purse and she digs it out, brows raising when she sees the message is from Oliver.

**Oliver Queen: Round 2 when everyone leaves?**

She glances up, finding him staring at her. Then he winks and she’s typing her message quickly and hitting send. She watches as he glances at his phone and then looks up, his eyes darkening the way they do when he’s turned on.

**Felicity Smoak: How quickly can we get them out of here?**

 


	3. Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quentin Lance reacts to the new suit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have an suggestions for other people that might need to react to the new suit, let me know! :D

 

The team is heading out; suiting down and cleaning up. Felicity taps her foot impatiently, getting plenty of texts from Oliver. He’s sitting at a workstation, feigning making arrowheads, but he’s really sneaking in some inappropriate text messages that are sending her heart into a rapidly beating frenzy. **  
**

**Oliver Queen: How’s against the wall by the lair entrance? Dangerous. Anyone could walk in.**

**Oliver Queen: Or the salmon ladder. I know you love the salmon ladder.**

**Oliver Queen: Or on my work-table.**

She can’t take the string of possibilities. She sends a quick text to stop the teasing:

**Felicity Smoak: Surprise me.**

The texts cease as the team says their goodbyes, congratulating Oliver on the new suit and his return to the mission. Their footsteps echo off the walls, quickly followed by the heavy security door closing and locking. Her shoulders relax with the sound. She turns toward Oliver to find him gazing at her intensely, eyes dark and posture full of need.

“You have ten seconds to decide where I take you before I decide for you,” he growls, causing her breath to hitch and hands to shake.

“I said-”

She is interrupted by her phone buzzing. She glances down at the screen to see a very unwanted name on the caller I.D. She answers it on the last ring, seeing Oliver roll his eyes and go back to his workstation. “Hello Captain,” she answers sweetly. Oliver swivels in his chair, eyes wide and full of nervousness. She blinks slowly, signaling for him to relax, to know that she has it handled.

“Miss Smoak, did I see things correctly earlier this evening?”

She shot a glance to the suit now hanging from the mannequin in the glass case. “I’m not sure what y-”

“You know damn well what I mean, Miss Smoak,” he interrupts, voice loud and clearly angry. “It appears the Arrow is back, just in a ridiculous new suit.” She took a deep breath to respond but he wasn’t finished. “Am I correct in assuming that your guy is back and out there running around in armor, armed to the extreme? I saw all the holsters.”

She clears her throat. “If I say yes, are you going to arrest me?”

On the other end, she hears a loud sigh. “No, Miss Smoak. You will not be arrested. Neither will he. I haven’t had any of his friends arrested for the sake of Laurel. However, I will say it is quite interesting that you and Oliver Queen return to Star City and then, a couple weeks later, the vigilante is back. Don’t you find that interesting, Miss Smoak?”

She shrugs. “Seems like a coincidence to me. Oliver Queen was cleared of all charges of vigilantism earlier this year. I’m sure you recall that.”

“Of course, Miss Smoak. But you tell whoever the Arrow is that he needs to keep civilian casualties and injuries to a minimum. Catch the bad guys. No killing. Understood?”

She smiles and Oliver’s brow furrows in confusion. “Of course, Captain.” Then her eyes connect with Oliver’s, ensuring that he’s paying attention to her next words. “Oh, and Captain?”

“Yes?”

“I think he prefers to be called the Green Arrow now.”

On the other end, she hears a hearty laugh. “Sounds like a superhero title?”

She chuckles. “I think that’s what he’s going for these days.”

After a formal goodbye, Captain Lance drops the call and Felicity can’t help but feel giddy. No vigilante hunts. No witch trials. No fear. She’s ecstatic. She rushes over to Oliver and sit on his lap, kissing his nose excitedly.

“I take it the call went well?” he asks, kissing along her jawline.

“Better than expected,” she confirms, humming at the feel of his stubble against her skin. “Now, where were we?”

“You were supposed to choose a place,” he growls into her hair, nipping at her earlobe. “But, time’s up. So, I decide.”

She giggles. “Surprise me, Green Arrow.”


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mama Smoak recounts her run-in with the Green Arrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think! If you have any other people you'd like to see react to the new suit, let me know! :D

 

Felicity listens, hoping to catch the sound of the front door opening beneath the incessant chattering of her mother. This isn’t something she ever expected to happen, and it most definitely isn’t something she is enjoying. And while the idea of Oliver’s face reddening at the sorts of comments that Donna has been spewing is really tempting, she’s not enjoying this one bit.

“Felicity, honey, I don’t think you’re hearing me,” Donna says as she pulls out three plates from the cabinet.

“No… I heard you,” Felicity mumbles.

Donna doesn’t hear her. She doesn’t stop her run-through of her encounter with the Green Arrow. “His ass in those leather pants… I wish I could have pinched those ass cheeks. And those moves…” Donna sets the plates down on the table and over-dramatically begins fanning herself. “It was like he was in armor, Felicity… _armor_! He must have someone waiting for him at home if he’s wearing so much protection.”

Felicity hears the telltale clicks and turns of the locks on the door and bolts out of the kitchen. Oliver pushes the door open and Felicity shoos him back out. “Be back in a minute, mom!” she calls over her shoulder as she shuts the door.

“Felicity? What’s going on?”

“She’s insane! She won’t stop and it is freaking me out. How could this happen? She’s gonna find out about everything and-”

“Fe-li-ci-ty, what happened?”

She takes a deep breath as his hands begin to massage her shoulders, rolling out the tension and annoyance. She looks up into his eyes and can’t help but smile. “Did you happen to come across a very blonde woman with rolling luggage while on patrol tonight?”

Oliver’s hands fall from her shoulders and she watches his brow furrow at her question. “I don’t think so… why?”

Felicity rolls her eyes. “Because all my mother can talk about now is how sexy the _Green Arrow_ is.”

She watches his mouth fall open and eyes widen. “Oh… uhh… Yeah, that could be a problem.”

“Yeah,” she says, then gives him a quick kiss on the cheek. “So no flexing your muscles at the table. She’ll know the truth instantly if you do.”

“I don’t flex unless it’s necessary,” he murmurs, confused.

“Right,” she pats his chest, directly over his heart and feels his muscles tense. “Keep telling yourself that. Seriously, though, keep the jacket on or something.”

“This is ridiculous. Can’t we just tell her?” Felicity shakes her head at lightning speed, her ponytail whipping at her cheeks. Then he chuckles. “How does she not know yet?”

“She hates the news,” Felicity mumbles as she moves for the front door. Then she turns and points at him. “Keep your ass out of view as well.”

“What does my ass have to do with this?”

Felicity glares and Oliver nods as they go through the doorway, mouthing the words: “Oh. Leather.”

They make their way into the kitchen to find the table completely set and the food served. “Oliver!” Donna exclaims, rocketing across the room to hug him. “So nice to see you.”

“It’s great to see you too, Donna.”

Donna glances at Felicity and grins knowingly. “You two were making out, weren’t you? You’re both all flushed. We’re all adults. You don’t have to be shy.”

Felicity closes her eyes and frowns. “Mother…”

Oliver chuckles, sending Felicity into a panic. He isn’t supposed to agree with Donna. He isn’t supposed to play into the absurdity. But he’s commenting on how it had been a long day and he just needed a moment alone with Felicity. “I’m sure you understand,” Oliver says, sending a wink to Donna. All charm. All classic Oliver Queen.

“Oh I most certainly do understand. I was just telling Felicity about my run-in with the Green Arrow earlier tonight. And I have to say, if I were in the same room with a man in leather armor with muscles and an ass like that… I’d need more than a moment, let me tell you.”

Felicity shoots a glare at Oliver and he chuckles, cheeks reddening even more. “Well, I’m sure he has someone,” Oliver says, taking a sip of wine. “He wouldn’t be wearing armor like that if he didn’t have someone to come home to.”

The words make Felicity’s heart flutter. She knows everyone pokes fun at the armor, that it is a bit much and he doesn’t need that much. But she’s lost him twice before, she won’t lose him again. She doesn’t hear her mother’s words of agreement or any more of the innuendos that float between them. She simply hears Oliver’s chuckles and sighs. She simply sees his eyes glancing back to her. And she’s grateful for the armor all over again.


	5. Part Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A woman is saved by a new hero.

The day started out like any other. Getting the kids to school, working hard on that ridiculous deposition that so many others could have been stuck with but chose to burden her with, picking the kids up from school, making dinner… the list goes on. Now she’s running. Her nightly late night run. It relaxes her. It keeps her from going crazy.

The night is chilly, with just enough mist from the shoreline to make the city almost ethereal. It calms her mind, shooting down any of the worries the day created. The music flooding her head through her headphones is soothing, mixing with the repetitive fall of her feet. She moves through the empty streets quickly, enjoying the sensations.

She doesn’t hear the thug following her. She doesn’t see him. So when she slows down and he comes up behind her, she doesn’t have enough time to unstop the pepper spray. Her hands shake in the struggle and the spray falls to the ground, rolling off the sidewalk and into a stormdrain. She screams once before he covers her mouth.

“Money, bitch,” he spits out, his voice echoing through the air. She wishes she were back in her neighborhood where people cared about such things. But she left those streets behind many footfalls ago.

As she struggles against him, well aware of her lack of wallet, she hears a strange swish and then her arms are free. She looks up and sees a man standing on a rooftop, clad in a dark hood.

Her first instinct is to feel afraid. To run away, both grateful that someone saved her but terrified of the person’s motive. But then she strains to see past the shadows and she recognizes the body, the posture, the bow.

The vigilante. The Arrow.

She takes a deep breath and nods to him in thanks before committing his form to memory. Even in the darkness she can see that the suit is completely different. Short sleeves, tons of armor and more weapons than before. But somehow this is less threatening to her than the previous costume. This isn’t the garb of a man trying to hide and beat up lowlifes and corrupt millionaires. This is someone different. Someone new.

This is a hero, and she’s grateful for him.

She sees him nod in return before disappearing into the shadows of the numerous buildings towering above her. She looks behind her to see the thug caught in a net pinned to a wall. She chuckles and calls the police, letting them know that she was saved by a new vigilante, and that this time he should be treated like a hero and not a villain.


End file.
